


I want you to be happy

by Elri



Series: Elri's 100/100 Challenge [91]
Category: Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Post-Canon, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25445248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elri/pseuds/Elri
Summary: “I just want you to be happy.”
Relationships: Charlie/Sameer (Wonder Woman)
Series: Elri's 100/100 Challenge [91]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786762
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	I want you to be happy

**Author's Note:**

> Heed the tags

They’d swayed together through the night, music playing softly from the record player in the corner. When the clock chimed close to morning, they slowed to a halt, but didn’t pull away.

“I wish this didn’t have to end,” Charlie whispered, clinging to Sami.

“It’s only for tonight, love. I'm sorry.”

“Why can’t you stay? Why  d’ya have to leave?”

“Because you can’t keep holding on like this. You need to move on.  ** I just want you to be happy.” **

“How can I, when you’re gone?”

As the sun peeked through the blinds, the ghostly figure of Sami faded away.


End file.
